


let us count the times

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: Nicky has a hair trigger.  Joe enjoys lovingly encouraging this.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 35
Kudos: 505





	let us count the times

Joe was such a tease, sometimes. Not that Nicky didn’t love that about him, didn’t love every single thing about him. But the way he was smirking at him from across the table as he stuck his pink tongue out and licked off a bit of cream sauce that had trickled down his thumb... It was positively indecent.

Nicky watched as Joe pulled his thumb into his mouth and sucked on the tip for just a moment, before removing it and licking his lips. Joe’s eyes were bright, a smile tugging his lips, and Nicky could feel himself growing exceedingly hard in his pants as he sat there and watched the display.

Booker was saying something next to him, something about the origins of béchamel sauce, and Nicky choked back a sip of wine so he wouldn’t have to respond.

“Are you alright, love?” Joe said easily. He knew how much he could rile Nicky up with even a single glance and beyond a shadow of a doubt knew just how hard Nicky was. It was times like these, times when they weren’t on edge and had a moment to breathe, that Joe’s playful side came out. Nicky didn’t really mind. He loved everything about Joe. _Especially_ this side of him, if he was being honest.

“I’m fine,” Nicky said, stabbing a potato with his fork. He shifted in his chair, uncrossing his legs and spreading them wide a bit, his dick throbbing in the process. When was the last time they’d had sex? It had been at least four days ago because they’d been on a train for one, and sleeping in one big room the previous two nights, with no chance for privacy. Tonight, though, they had a big bed all to themselves, and Joe had insisted on first cooking alfredo in the well-stocked kitchen and feeding him slips of cheese and crusted bread the whole time, and how could Nicky deny him anything?

Joe’s toes brushed against Nicky’s calf and he fought not to jump at the touch. He met Joe’s eyes, the playfulness deepening into a smoulder, and Nicky knew that he needed to make his excuses or else he was going to be very embarrassed in a matter of minutes.

“I believe I am full, thank you, Joe,” Nicky said, setting down his napkin on the table, his expression carefully composed. As he made to stand up, he suddenly realized he would need to be hiding the evidence of his arousal, and he felt his face heat up with the thought.

Joe looked down at Nicky’s mostly full plate and then back up at him, his eyes smiling. “But there’s still dessert, beloved.”

Nicky tried to keep in the groan, because he definitely would not last long enough for that to happen. Not with the way Joe was eyeing him and playing footsie with him, and the thoughts of everything Joe would do to him as soon as they closed that door. Joe kissing him passionately, sinking to his knees, undoing the button of his pants… _God_. Nicky closed his eyes for a moment before snapping them open so as not to get too lost in the anticipation.

“It’s just Oreos,” Nile piped up, but Joe ignored her, his toes wriggling against Nicky’s ankle.

Nicky frowned, pulling down his eyebrows slightly, squirming on his seat as he felt his cock leaking out in small spurts every time Joe smiled.

“Excuse me,” Nicky finally got out, voice a bit strangled. He pushed in his chair with a loud squeak, turning on his heel quickly to try to hide the tent in his pants and making a beeline for the bedroom.

“Y’all are weird,” he could hear Nile say from behind him, and Andy quipping something back, but Nicky wasn’t paying enough attention to make it out. 

When he made it to the bedroom he shut the door quickly, freezing by the doorway and debating shucking his clothes and jerking off quickly before Joe could get there, because who knew how long he would choose to draw it out, or just waiting for his lover to take him apart. He wasn’t sure if he could handle the undressing by himself and not pop off, not when he was this keyed up, not when Joe would be here any minute.

The decision was made for him when the door clicked open only a moment later, Joe pressing up behind him, his breath warm on Nicky’s neck. He slid his arms around Nicky’s chest and waist, careful not to touch him any lower, and rocking himself into the curve of Nicky’s ass. He could feel the length of Joe’s cock against him, the combination of sensations making his skin prickle and his cock squeeze out a few more spurts of precome again.

“You are so beautiful, my Nicolo,” Joe whispered into his ear. “You’re ready to tip over for me, aren’t you? You were ready at the table, yes?”

Nicky made an incoherent noise, turning to desperately capture Joe’s lips in a kiss. “What you do to me, Yusuf,” he whispered, his voice husked out. He laced his fingers over Joe’s, grinding back into him. “What you _always_ do to me.”

Joe smiled, kissing him again, the fingers of one hand skating down Nicky’s ribs over his shirt and resting on the side of his hip. They walked towards the bed one slow step at a time, Joe’s lips moving on Nicky’s neck, his breath warm. When they reached the edge, Nicky turned in his grip, kissing him fully but arching his hips away from Joe so he wouldn’t get too much friction.

They fell down to the bed, a tangle of limbs, desperate to get their hands all over each other and crawl into each other’s spaces. Joe’s hand slid firmly lower, _lower_ , torturously slow, and Nicky felt like he was a hair’s breadth from coming in his pants, whining into Joe’s mouth.

“You insufferable tease,” Nicky bit out, throwing his head back as Joe worked at the button on his pants and then the zipper, slowly lowering it and opening the fabric. Nicky’s boxers were _wet_ , his cock straining, his whole body gravitating towards _Joe_ , only Joe, always Joe.

“I like you hard, desperate, waiting, just for me. Do you like that, Nicolo?”

Of course Nicky liked that. Nine hundred years and there were no secrets between them. That didn’t mean it wasn’t fun to draw the words out of each other, though.

“Yes,” he said, reaching for Joe and holding his face cradled firmly with two hands so they could kiss again. Joe’s beard rubbed against him as their lips moved, Joe dipping his tongue in Nicky’s mouth as he pushed his hips forward to rub against Nicky’s side. Nicky arched up, his cock still untouched, his whole body a live wire.

“Touch me,” Nicky said with a plaintive note in his voice, pulling away and putting his forehead to Joe’s. “ _Please._ ”

Joe’s hand went firm, moving down Nicky’s stomach and sliding into his boxers, circling around his cock. Nicky’s skin felt like it was on fire, his muscles tensing, and at the first upward stroke of Joe’s strong grip, Nicky was coming _hard_. Joe stroked him through it, murmuring praise and filth and “love you love you love you”, and Nicky trembled at his hands, his words, his everything. When he was finally wrung out, he slumped back into the bed, lassitude flooding his limbs. His boxers were a sticky mess, Joe’s hand included, both still fully clothed, and he threw an arm over his face, embarrassed.

“I am sorry, my love,” Nicky began, and Joe cut him off with a kiss, his come smeared hand grabbing Nicky by the waist and tugging him closer.

“How can you still think I would not love everything about you, my heart?” Joe asked, voice tripped up with emotion. He pulled Nicky’s arm from over his eyes, making him meet his gaze.

“I know this, of course,” Nicky whispered in Italian. He pulled Joe in for a fierce kiss, because that was still so true. “And I to you,” he promised.

The kiss grew softer, Joe stroking Nicky’s hair for long moments before his wet hand slid down again, over Nicky’s ruined boxers.

“I love this,” Joe said, shifting down to kiss Nicky’s cheeks and nose, and then dropping another lingering one to the corner of his mouth. Joe still tasted a bit like alfredo and wine, and Nicky smiled.

“And this.” He moved down to kiss at Nicky’s neck, then over his still-clothed chest, mouthing at a nipple softly over the fabric while Nicky moaned, moving his hips as his cock began to grow hard again.

“And this,” Joe whispered, pulling up Nicky’s shirt and placing loving kisses along his abdomen, mouthing down the cut of his muscles and trail of dark hair until he was above Nicky’s open jeans. Joe licked at the come that he had smeared there and Nicky full out groaned, his cock growing fully hard again though he’d just come a minute previous.

“How many times do you think you can come for me?” Joe said into his hip, and Nicky bucked upwards into nothing, the wetness on his boxers sticking to him. He reached for Joe’s hair, tangling his hands in the curls and tugging to try to get him to do _something_. Joe smiled and relented, finally pulling down Nicky’s boxers and exposing his stiff and wet cock to the air.

Nicky groaned, loud and throaty, thrusting upward and thrilling when his skin met with Joe’s cheek. Joe turned his head, tongue flicking out to lick at the side of his cock before shifting over to open his mouth and take the tip inside. It felt good, _so_ good, Joe’s tongue licking at the top, before swallowing it down expertly.

“You are too good to me, hayati,” Nicky whispered, his mind trying to recall the last time he had been this desperate and how many orgasms Joe had pulled from him. He found he couldn’t remember, one of the perils of a long life. He was okay with recreating that memory again, though, from scratch.

Joe pulled off, stroking Nicky idly with a hand as he licked Nicky’s come off his own lips and smiled up at him. “Nothing is too good for my Nicolo.”

Nicky smiled back, fondness filling his heart. “I love you,” he said simply, and Joe placed a kiss to the side of his cock in response, making Nicky tremble. He could already feel the pressure building again, his body still hot from the last time.

“Let us count the times,” Joe said, kneeling up and shucking Nicky’s pants off. He settled between his legs, nosing against Nicky’s cock, breathing him in, his hands on Nicky’s thighs. He licked a stripe up him again, closing his mouth over the top and sliding him in his mouth, his other hand cupping Nicky’s balls and making him whimper. Joe slid his fingers lower, fingering against Nicky’s hole, and when the dry tip pressed just inside and Joe sucked lightly with his tongue, Nicky was shuddering through his second orgasm, Joe’s name on his lips.

“Two,” Joe said, voice fond, once Nicky stopped trembling. “Can you go again?”

Nicky was panting hard, like he’d just ran a marathon, his skin sweaty and sticking to Joe in all the places they were connected. 

“Yes,” he finally got out, and he groaned fully when Joe leaned down again to take in his still hard cock, sucking expertly. “Give me a minute though, my love,” he said, and Joe relented, shimmying up the bed to ply Nicky with kisses until he had been deemed to be recovered.

Five was the number of times, it turns out. Later, sticky and sated and with Joe’s come leaking out onto his thighs and body a trembling mess, Nicky resolved to commit this number to memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come be my old guard friend on tumblr! There's a discord if you want an invite! On tumblr I'm [badwolfbadwolf](http://badwolfbadwolf.tumblr.com).


End file.
